


The Fall of Haven

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Brigid and Sarita [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, OC/OC - Freeform, Pre-Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigid leaves Sarita in the Chantry, hoping she will be able to make it to safety. It is in that moment she realizes that she's fallen in love with her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of Haven

Brigid forms a plan in her head as she watches Cullen pace in front of her. Time is running out, she has to act quickly. Taking a deep breath she asks Cullen if he could lead everyone on the path Roderick told them about.

“Yes, of course but what about you?” He asks, setting a hand on her shoulder.

She looks past him to Sarita. They stare at each other for a moment, her best friend’s eyes widening in fear when she realizes why Brigid is looking in her direction. She is saying good bye.

Brigid shifts her gaze back to Cullen, trying to keep the pain she feels out of her expression. “Watch out for Sarita if I don’t come back, please.” Cullen nods at her and walks away. Brigid looks at Sarita one last time and walks to the doors.

 

She prays as she fights that Sarita was able to make it to safety. That she will live, even if Brigid does not. Nothing would hurt her more than the thought of her love dying.

Brigid stops when the thought of Sarita being her love crosses her mind. Her heart tightens, a lump forming in her throat. “She is my love,” Brigid whispers, tears trickling out of her eyes. “Maker, please keep her safe.”

Taking the last of her health potions, Brigid fights on, having switched to fighting with her daggers. There was not enough time to pick up arrows as she fought.

 

A sharp pain radiates up her arm after she crashes into the trebuchet. Brigid pulls herself up, using the unbroken arm. Looking down she sees a sword. _So this is how it all ends_ , she thinks fighting back tears. If she is to die, she wants to be brave.

A flare shoots up over Corypheus’s shoulder. Grinning she laughs darkly at the monster in front of her and kicks the firing mechanism for the trebuchet. If she has to die, maybe she can end him as well.

A wall of snow rushes toward the village, and Brigid hears the dragon roar over the sound of the coming destruction. She glances back, cursing when she sees Corypheus being carried away. Running, she dives into a hole in the ground. She lands hard and blacks out.

 

Shaking her hand, Brigid steps out into the storm. She trudges forward knowing she can’t go back to Haven. Tears freeze on her cheeks as she mourns the good people that were lost in the battle. Too many had their lives cut short because of a mad man.

Brigid shivers, not being dressed warmly enough to battle the elements. Her feet start to tingle, and the pain in her arm dulls. She stops at a fire pit, and frowns when she finds it’s long since been abandoned.

She doesn’t know how long she’s been walking, but she feels so tired. If only she could stop and rest, even for just a little while. An image in her mind of Sarita crying pushes her to move. The last thing she wants it to make her sad.

Brigid comes across another fire pit, but this time the embers are still warm. Maybe they’re close? She walks toward the mountains, seeing the light of camp fires dancing on the stone.

Stumbling, she falls to her knees. Unable to get back up, she falls forward. Brigid opens her mouth to scream, no sound passes her lips. An unnatural warmth surrounds her and she drifts off to sleep.

 

Brigid wakes up under a pile of blankets and someone beside her. Opening her eyes, she smiles seeing Sarita curled into her. A blush warms her cheeks when she realizes that Sarita is nearly naked. She loves her best friend but doesn’t think she feels the same for her.

She tries to get out of the cot, but Sarita’s embrace tightens around her. “Not yet,” the sleeping elf mumbles, and Brigid acquiesces. She watches her best friend sleep trying to push out the thoughts of how beautiful she is from her mind.

 

Waking up again, Brigid figures she must have drifted off. Blinking her bleary eyes, she sees Sarita watching her sleep. Her heart beats a little faster when she sees pink on the other woman’s cheeks. “Sarita,” Brigid mumbles, still half asleep.

Her best friend beams at her, relief in her eyes. “I’ve had to put up with comments about our… compromising position.” Sarita rolls her eyes, scowling at the entrance to the tent. “They don’t get that it isn’t what it looks like though.”

Brigid’s heart breaks as it falls into her stomach. Of course she doesn’t feel the same each piece of her heart tells her before they crash land. She closes her expression before Sarita looks at her again.

Glancing away from the woman who she will have to love from a far, she takes a deep breath. “I should get up and see how I can help. Thank you for taking care of me.”

Brigid gets up, feeling Sarita’s eyes on her. She quickly gets dressed and walks out of the tent before Sarita can reply.

 

 


End file.
